Lust in the Scarlet Monastery
by JeffJebs
Summary: Deep within the Scarlet Monastery, one Troll is about to experience primal lust of the highest order. Rated M for sexual scenes.


Deep within the cold stone walls of the Scarlet Monastery a fierce battle waged as the Hordesmen clashes swords with the Scarlet Crusade.

"Ya time be up, little human!" Zul'kah shouted with delight, as he and the rest of his team ended Commander Mograine's life. The battle had been long and fierce and if it weren't for the combined efforts of the team, the men of the Horde might have been bested.

Zul'kah was pretty unique for a Troll, he was a warrior to start with, but perhaps even rarer, he was one of the larger Trolls; he stood around a foot higher, and boasted much more bulk than most others of his species. He had pale blue skin adorned in tribal tatoos and scars. Azure was the colour of his big eyes, giving him a sort of innocent look, despite his battle scars and tatoos. His tusks were large and vicious looking, bearing a few chips from several years worth of bar fights. With windswept white hair, he stood in the hall of the cathedral grinning with wicked delight at the death of his foe, Mograine.

"Hey, healer how 'bout ya fix up da rogue? He be lookin' worse than Gamon after a bar fight. Heh heh!" The Troll chuckled while gesturing at a bloodied Orc rogue.

"Don't be so impatient _Troll_," Feraer spat, "Karg will be healed when I finish patching up our Tauren tank here. What do you care anyway?" The Blood Elf asked in a typically snobby tone.

"Unlike _you_ Feraer, I like ta look after ma friends." Retorted Zul'kah.

"You're just still sore after you nearly died that time I was adjusting my hair." Feraer laughed. Zul'kah said nothing in reply, instead making a vile gesture at the paladin before bandaging his Orcish friend.

"It is a shame that Ranolph is no longer with us." Sighed a brutish Tauren warrior.

"Maybe if you had kept your aggro Azok, he wouldn't have died? How do the undead even manage to die anyway?" Feraer asked sarcastically.

"Now now, lets not be tossin' da blame around, you be da healer remember? We can all blame _you_ for anything if we be wantin' to!"

As the group finished chattering, the doors to the back room of the cathedral opened. In the doorway stood the silhouette of High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane, light cascading forth from an unknown point of origin behind her.

"Mograine has fallen? You shall pay for this treachery!" Whitemane shouted.

The hordesmen wasted no time in engaging her in vicious combat. Azok charged Whitemane down and taunted her, jibing at her faith. Zul'kah charged in a split second after and began his furious assault, giving Karg time to sneak behind her and begin his deadly routine. Karg unsheathed his dagger and poised it to strike at her back. In one quick motion he thrusted the blade directly at her spine. She spun, even quicker than Karg could register, allowing her to escape certain death. The blade grazed along her stomach, opening up a small wound. Whitemane reached into the air with both hands, and the hordesmen fell into a slumber as a painfully bright magelight erupted over them.

"Arise, my champion!" Whitemane spoke, as she resurrected Mograine, mana swirling around the monastery majestically.

"At your side, milady." Mograine shouted gallantly, as he rose.

The hordesmen snapped out of their slumber and quickly set to work on Mograine again. In the same way as before, Azok charged, allowing Zul'kah to charge afterward, giving Karg the crucial time to position himself for the killing strike. Whitemane, meanwhile stepped up behind Feraer and smote him down, killing him outright in a bloody mess.

"The light has spoken!" She shouted zealously, and began casting another spell.

Karg was positioned to strike, and thrust his blade at Mograins spine. An almost direct hit, Mograine began to fall. As if it was his dying wish, Mograine managed to have the final laugh, as he slayed Azok where he stood. Whitemane finished channelling her mana, and a bolt of light annihilated Karg. Zul'kah was all alone.

"Ya know... Ya killed alot of ma friends taday, I even liked the elfeh. Heh heh. But now im goin' ta make ya pay feh what ya done!" Zul'kah screamed with uncontrolled fury as he charged into combat with Whitemane once more. Abandoning his weapons, Zul'kah started smashing into Whitemane with his bare fists. Whitemane managed to block a large amount of the Trolls fury imbued blows, but they were beginning to take their toll on her. Finally she could block no more and one of the Zul'kah's savage blows struck her where she had been wounded by Karg's knife attack earlier. Sally winced and began hastily casting a spell to knock the Troll back while she regained her composure.

"Oh no ya don't!" Zul'kah spat, and he grabbed her robes in a feeble effort to disrupt her cast. His effort failed and she succeeded finishing her spell. In a flash of light the Troll was sent hurtling back a good 25 yards, but his grip on her robes was so strong, they went with him. Pulling Sally forward before tearing off completely. Her scarlet robes went flying through the air along with Zul'kah and her chapeau. Upon seeing Sally naked all apart from her boots and gloves, Zul'kah was filled no longer with hate, but with primal lust.

He charged on her again, even swifter than before, and upon reaching her, he bowled her over using his shoulder. She hit the ground and he was on top of her before she even had time to think. Locking her head inbetween his tusks, Zul'kah began to kiss her voraciously. Sally brought her hands up to try and push Zul'kah away, but he grabbed her by the wrists and forced her arms against the floor. He continued to kiss her until he smelt something familiar. He sniffed the air. It was Sally he could smell; _she was wet_.

_She be enjoyin' dis_? Zul'kah questioned in his mind, before letting out a wicked grin. "Ya be enjoyin' dis, dont ya Sally? Heh heh heh!" he chuckled evilly.

"I certainly am not Troll!" Sally lied, thrusting her knee upwards to no avail. She could feel herself blushing, and she knew Zul'kah didn't believe her. _I am enjoying it,_ she thought. _Why do I keep struggling? Maybe that's why I'm liking this? At any rate, the Troll's better than Mograine. _

"Ya can't fool Zul'kah!" the Troll said before removing his legguards, revealing his unnaturally long member.

Sally gasped in fright, she was used to humans, and this was _far_ bigger than any of them. Zul'kah released her arms and began stroking her chin softly. Moving down to her bare, full breasts the Troll brought his other hand up as he began squeezing them and flicking her hard nipples. Zul'kah began to kiss her neck as his hands moved down to her hips, then behind, to squeeze her ass. Continuing downwards to lick her chest, he moved on to her left breast, biting her nipple. She groaned in pain and made a feeble attempt to push him away, but he could tell she loved it. He grabbed her arms with his left hand, clasping both of her wrists tightly against the floor.

Moving further downwards with his tongue, he noticed she'd shaved cute little landing strip above her womanhood to guide his way down. He began to gently taste her lips before gently teasing her clit with his tongue. She hesitated moment and shut her legs tightly, blocking him from touching her again. Zul'kah liked it when she struggled. Using his right arm he prised her legs apart as though they were nothing, and licked her inner thigh as if to punctuate the fact that he was in control now. Moving back to her slit, he teased her some more, before thrusting his long, pierced tong inside her. He began to thrust rythmically and he could hear her breathing getting louder and deeper. He felt a sudden warmth as a torrent of her juice filled exploded on his tongue.

"Ya be ready now!" Zul'kah smiled. He guided his throbbing cock into her tight, wet snatch, and began fucking her slow and soft. He kept his slow rythm going until she began to moan and sigh. Zul'kah became more aroused when he heard her moan and began penetrating deeper and deeper. She let out a cry and begged for more, but then he stopped. Grabbing her by the hair he pulled her up. He walked her to a wall near by and pressed her cheek against it. Cutting her back with his tusks, he grasped her tight ass and pulled it up, so that her aching pussy was exposed and dripping.

Once more he guided his length into her snatch and began fucking, but this time it wasnt slow and soft. He slammed into her hard and fast, grunting with every thrust. Sally had never experienced pleasure and pain like this before. Every thrust hurt, but it was so, so good. When he'd first entered her, she felt her skin rip, but the Troll's saliva repaired it with it's regenerative qualities. Every time he ripped her, she bled a little, but his Troll fluids repaired the wound. She loved it.

She began to moan and sigh with his every thrust, as Zul'kah cut her back with his tusks. With an enormous scream she shuddered and orgasmed like she'd never done before. In near perfect unison Zul'kah moaned as he blew his warm, creamy load inside her throbbing loins. There was so much of his seed, she could feel it spilling out of her. He removed himself, still pumping his cream. Her face got a smattering of the stuff, and she drank it down like water. It tasted so sweet, another thing the Troll had over Mograine.

Sally fell to the ground unable to stay on her shaking legs. With Toll seed dribbling out of her snatch and down her thighs, she lay motionless on the floor of the cathedral, face still sticky with his load.

"I misjudged you Troll!" Whitemane said with heavy breaths.

"Ya got a really nice body for a human ya know. Heh heh. It wasn't hard for me to know what ta do wit' it. It's just a shame im goin' have ta kill ya!" Zul'kah said as he raised his axe and brought it down on her skull.

"Ya know, I think I might just tek ya home wit' meh! Heh heh heh heh."


End file.
